Electrical distribution systems, for example in an automotive application, may utilize a wiring harness, which is manufactured as a sub-assembly. Such a wiring harness may include a plurality of electrical connectors for receiving electrical signals and for distributing those electrical signals to various components within a system. The wiring harness may ultimately be used in applications were sealing of each electrical connector is required to meet environmental constraints. Additionally, the wiring harness may be required to pass through openings within sealed enclosures without the use of an electrical connector located between the inside and the outside of the sealed enclosure. Grommets are typically used for sealing wires within an opening for these applications. The grommet may be a split grommet which is wrapped around the wire or a plurality of wires and then compressed either by friction fit within the opening or by use of a mechanical securing device.
In certain applications, for example in a vehicle, such grommets are exposed to extreme temperature cycling which causes deterioration and loss of a seal. What is needed is an improved sealing arrangement for passing wires into or out of a sealed enclosure.